Happily Never After
by sorahime345
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro is the only daughter of a rich family. Spending most of her lifetime trying to fulfill her parents' expectations, Akashi enrolls to Teiko Junior High to seek for freedom and have a normal life, and to fall in love with Nijimura, the captain of Teiko Basketball Club. Is she asking too much? (fem! Akashi x Nijimura) fem! GoM


**a/n= Hello guys! This is my second Kurobasu genderbend series! Actually, this is supposed to be the spinoff of my original Knb genderbend which is titled "My Girlfriend is a Tsundere!" but the latter have not ended yet, almost though- in a few more chapters.**

**So anyways, this time is fem! Akashi! I love Nijimura Shuuzo and decide to write about him too 3 and note this is my first angst; it's not gonna be all fluff and comedic like My GF is a tsundere series. I don't force you to, but if you want you can check it out ^^**

**So please R&amp;R! Reviews are very well appreciated!**

* * *

"Is here alright, milady?"

A waist-length haired girl gracefully stepped out from her black chauffeur and turned to her butler with a smile. "Yes, you may go home now, Tanaka-san."

"But milady," the aging butler insisted hesitantly. "Your father ordered us to escort you to the entrance."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, as if she was about to have a word against that statement. But in the end, she just took a deep sigh. "It's alright Tanaka. The chaffeur's presence alone is already overwhelming."

"But milady—" Tanaka was about to protest before he broke into a violent coughing fit. He continued though. "I don't think Akashi-sama is going to be happy."

The only daughter of the Akashi folded her arms and flipped her crimson color hair, which was identical with her pair of eyes. "It's fine, Tanaka-san. Please go home now and take care of that cough of yours. This is an order."

Even though she was just the daughter of the household, Tanaka felt chills all over his bones and believed it was best to follow the girl's orders. He gave her a respectful bow and murmured 'Have a nice day' before going back into the chauffeur and slammed the door shut, starting the engine and heading off towards the opposite direction.

Akashi Seijuuro watched the retreating vehicle with a distant expression, like a preschooler that had been left at school for the first time.

"I am just concern of your health, that's all." Akashi shook her head tiredly. "You're an aging man, anyway."

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro.

She was a woman with both brain and beauty; her wealth was just an icing on the cake. She was the only daughter of the Head of the Akashi Inc., one of the biggest business corporations in Japan that was well known all across the globe.

Girls envied her natural, crimson hair and tiny waist, and boys simply just wanted a piece of her—who doesn't want to have a smart, beautiful, and wealthy girl as a girlfriend?

"_Isn't that Akashi Seijuuro?"_

"_What a pretty hair!"_

"_Oh my god so beautiful!"_

As the daughter of a famous company, Akashi was used getting the massive attention. Psychologically speaking, a normal person would probably looked terrified or nervous, causing them to trip all over and even giving people a sheepish smile. But, Akashi never faltered—she waltzed passing the paparazzi with a small smile on her lips.

Today was the first day of school, so the entrance was crowded with club booths that were trying to recruit new members. To Akashi's expectation, nobody dared to approach her—nobody shoved signboards on her face or blocked her way; nobody would get in the way of Akashi-sama.

"_Nee nee? Can we recruit Akashi-sama for volleyball?"_

"_No way! She's too punctual to join that sweaty sport!"_

"_What about home economics?"_

"_Nah, her maids cook for her. I don't think she's capable."_

Akashi's eyes drifted across the crowd. She watched as someone from the Literary Club approached a green-haired girl and inquired her love for books. She also saw a blonde was surrounded by male classmates, praising her natural beauty and begging her to join the Art Club to be a model.

Even though none of the clubs bothered to block her way, Akashi felt immense loneliness. She didn't mind people shoving club boards on her face, or a group of students suddenly crowding around her while inquiring her interest.

_It's not like I will bite. _Akashi sadly thought to herself.

Certainly, Akashi hated it if someone comes in her way, but these club members looked so enthusiastic that Akashi was able to overlook it. It's the effort that matters—these people were working very hard to gain new members for their club, and Akashi was more than happy to help hardworking people to boost their morale.

If only they let her though.

Akashi had got used being segmented with everybody else, but she could never ever get used to loneliness. Nobody could, right?

"_Akashi-sama!"_

"_Akashi-sama is so pretty!"_

"_Damn! Akashi-sama is too mighty for our dying Library club!"_

Akashi bit her lip, trying to trap the noise around her. _Akashi-sama….Akashi-sama…**shut up**_. It really reminded her of the tedious atmosphere of her household when everyone needed to address one another with 'sama' as if they were one step away from human being.

The reason why Akashi had shushed the chauffeur was to attract less attention.

Akashi only wanted freedom and to live as a normal girl, but it seemed like the world didn't answer her plea; well, she have everything in life, so maybe having a piece of normal daily life at her disposal would be unfair to the rest of the world. Of course, she couldn't be any more greedy, right?

_Someone, please just call me already._

From the distance, a tall, purple haired female was surrounded by volleyball club members and praised her abnormal height.

_I just want someone to come and ask me to join, is that enough?_

A teal-haired female, who was engrossed on her novel, was approached by a male member from the Literary club and have a small talk about the book she was reading.

_See, you can ask me anything. I would love to answer._

Suddenly, a deep, rough voice piped up out of the blue.

"Oi shorty, come here."

Akashi blinked, slightly irritated by the familiarity. A tall male with a pair of sharp, silver eyes tilted his head downwards, meeting her in the eye.

Akashi's lips pulled up to a tight frown. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

_No, this is not what I want to say!_

Even though he just mocked the daughter of a rich family that could send assassins to kill his entire family, the male shrugged and handed her a registration sheet nonchalantly.

"Do you want to join the basketball club?"

"Basketball?" Akashi's frown melted, accepting the paper from the male.

The male crossed his arms and smiled at her. "Well, we really need new members, especially a vice-captain…"

"Girls are allowed in the club?" Akashi asked, her eyes already flicked with excitement.

The man, who seemed to be the captain, looked at her like how a parent looks at his child walking for the first time. His smile widened. "Duh! Of course! It's a little bit boring if we don't have any female members, dammit. Ah, don't get me wrong! It's not like I need a girlfriend or anything, maybe it's just for the male members to be more motivated or something…"

His words drifted into thin air because Akashi was in too deep thought thinking about his late mother, who had introduced her to basketball and ignited her love towards this particular sport. This basketball made her missed her mother, and Akashi was more than welcome to let the warm feeling creeping up to her chest by signing up for this club.

_Yes, this is the freedom I've been seeking for!_

"Okay, please sign me up." Akashi looked at the taller male.

The male nodded in acknowledgement and wrote her name on the registration sheet. "Welcome to basketball, Akashi-chan!"

Akashi's eyes widened by the address and stuttered. "A-Akashi-chan?"

The captain stared at Akashi as if she has three heads. "Ah. Yeah. You don't like it?"

Akashi gaped, slightly taken aback by the unpredictable situation. "No, no!" Akashi shook her head. "It's just…it's the first time someone call me like that after all.."

The captain stared at her for long moments before he exhaled sharply. Shaking his head tiredly, he spoke. "Hmm…uh, what should I say? You don't seem to be happy when people call you 'sama' and all that…so…"

Akashi felt a warm feeling furled up on her chest. _He knows?_

"Thank you." Akashi bowed her head deeply. "I appreciated that…umm…"

The captain rubbed his head sheepishly and smiled a little. "My name is Nijimura Shuuzo. Nice to meet you, Akashi-chan!"

He let out his hand for a handshake. A rainbow hand-band curled around his wrist. Akashi stared at his hand longingly before taking his huge fingers with her tiny hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Nijimura-san."

"Nah, just call me Shuu-kun for now."

Akashi gasped, and her face broke into myriads shades of red. "S-Shuu kun? Doesn't that sounds too intimate?"

Akashi cursed inwardly; she had just lost her cool in front of a mundane. If her father knew about this, he would disown her as his daughter. The thought brought a tight knot in her stomach, paired up with a warm feeling in her chest that she had never felt before.

Nijimura rolled his eyes and to Akashi's surprise, he placed his hands over her head and raked her hair affectionately.

"Damn," he chuckled slightly. "Rich kids are like a lost puppy in a normal school huh?"

He grinned, showing off his white teeth. His features were diamond-shaped, highlighting his skinny cheekbones. But above all, Akashi loved how his eyes were sharp like a cat that make him look like a child, but his voice was deep enough to make him look older than he actually was.

Akashi loved how Nijimura patted her on the head; his fingers were rough, but it felt soft when his hand brushed against her hair.

Sadly, he let go off his hands and sauntered towards another direction. He turned at her and grinned. "See you at the court, Akashi-chan!"

Akashi waved at him and walked off to the opposite direction.

As Akashi made her way inside the school premises, she can't stop thinking about the captain.

Akashi slowly patted her head, trying to feel the sensation one more time.

In the end, she frowned, because it's not the same; her fingers were not big enough, and they were too soft.


End file.
